Drugs hurt and kill
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Mexico and England have a problem. Their bosses betray them and sell out for their drug lords in them! America comes and confesses to England or at least tries. He gets jealous and England and Mexico are hurt from the violence. Can the hero help or will he be useless? Parings: USUK and brotherly love from Mexico and England (I know they're not brother but they care for each other)


**Don't Own Hetalia But I wish I could and if I did well USUK would be an official pair!**

"I'm sorry Mexico, but the queen is at my whits end! I can't supply them anymore! She already betrayed the royal crown but now she's blaming me for all the people taking LSD's now." England said, he was sad that his friend was going into more trouble because their bosses betrayed their own law's and went against their morals.

"It's okay England, pero ya no puedo pararlos! Me estan fuersando para ser esto! He said if I didn't already have the next supply for the Narcos he may kill innocent people!" Mexico said crying a little through his voice and at this England felt like his heart was going to break. He cared for Mexico like a little brother ever sense he won his independence from Spain. He was about to respond when there was a ring in the back round. It was his door bell and he reluctantly opened the door to see an obnoxious American standing there and grinning at him.

"Hey there Iggy! Can I stay here for the week! 'kay thanks!" America said before England could respond and put his bags in the hallway.

"Fine I don't have time for you nonsense! Anyway I'm sorry Mexico But I'll find a way to help you out...You know what take a flight to here and I'll help but please hurry I know how they are!" England said as he went into his room closing the door oblivious to the jealous stares America was giving him. No one but Canada knew how his brother felt for England and that was the reason why he truly wanted independence. America actually believed that Mexico and England were in a relationship or at least England had feelings for Mexico especially when he heard that last part of the phone conversation.

"Alright...Arthur please be at the airport I'll be there in 30 minutes. Please be careful they think that I will break the contract, they don't know I am the personification of Mexico. ! Perdon tengo que ir ello-" Mexico was suddenly cut off by his door being slammed open by his boss who then threw a knife at his head, Mexico dodge it easily and jumped through his window and landed in his black brand new jaguar. He drove to the airport and took flight quickly. England was scared of what happened and spoke to Mexico and was relieved when Mexico responded.

"Perdon Inglaterra but my boss almost threw a knife at Monte Rey." Mexico said coughing slightly worrying England.

"Daniel are you all right? Anyway I'll be there waiting for you please be careful!" England said opening the door rushing to get his coat and grabbed his keys, he forgot that Mexico hadn't hung up yet and that America was here.

"Gracias Inglaterra, Te veo ayi." And with that he hung up.

"Hey Iggy, dude were ya goin in such a rush?" America said stepping in front of England who looked at him scowling.

"America get out of the way and if you must know I am in a rush to pick up Mexico, his boss almost destroyed a part of Monte Rey if you know what I mean, do you want to come? I know you guys are not the best of friends but he really is in trouble." England said staring right into America's sapphire orbs not noticing the hint of rage and jealousy in them.

"What happened?" America said faking interest, he was really jealous at the way England was worrying for Mexico.

"Just move! I might tell you if you fucking get out the way!" England screamed trying to push America out of the way nut failed because America grabbed his wrists tightening his hold every time England squirmed.

"Why are you so worried for Mexico all of a sudden and sense when have you guys become so close that you call each other by your human names?" America said pinning England against the wall making his face inches apart from England's.

"Because you fucking twat! He and I have a fucking problem that we can't say! It's nothing of your bloody fucking business! Now get your fucking hands off me before I kill you!" England spat venomously at America but did not expect America's face turn into a more sinister one with a rare black aurora around him. He especially did not expect what happened next.

"NO! IT IS MY BUSINESS AND I NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ENGLAND AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO ONLY PAY ATTENTION TO MEXICO! NOW FUCKING TELL ME!" He yelled at England who was a bit dazed but said nothing angering the already enraged American.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM THAT YOU AND DANIEL IGLESIAS SHARE!" America shouted again and pulled England's face up to him so he could see those emerald green eye's staring at him with sadness. England gave out a sad smile and just spoke.

"America...drugs...happy now. I need to go pick him up now. So move." England said to a shocked America but he refused to let him go. Instead he pulled England's face towards him kissed him. England was in shock but then slowly kissed back. America then licked the bottom of his lip asking for entry and England opened. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but America won easily. After 2 more minutes of heavenly making out England broke it and smiled but then sighed when he remembered that he had to pick up Mexico pretty soon.

"Iggy! Why 'ja stop!" America said whining as England grabbed his keys heading for the door.

"Sorry love but I have to pick up Mexico, I want to help him out. His boss already betrayed the law and sided with the drug traffickers. Now if you want you can come but just hurry!" England said worry already evident in his voice. With that America just sighed and followed the Brit to his car and they drove to the airport. America still being a hormonal teenager already had an erection from the kiss. England saw this (well it was pretty hard to miss, it's Florida after all! ;o) and smirked a little, but America was still horny and started to palm England. England moaned and blushed at the suddenness.

"A-A-America! D-do-don't do that!" He said trying to swat his hand while driving.

"Sorry Iggy but I want ya." America said taking the wheel and making the car skid to a halt in an abandon parking lot where no one could see them.

"A-A-ALFRED! No! Not here!" England said blushing as America lowered the seat so it was down all the way and pushed England down. He started to take off his shirt and almost ripped England's shirt because of his rush. He started to tease England's nipples, he bit one while playing the other one with his hand. He was enjoying the moans England produced, especially because he was the one making England moan.

"A-A-AL! St-stop...tea-teas-teasing!..I...ah-...want...you...in me!" England said panting and blushing as he realized he said that. America looked up at him and just snapped. He fought with his belt trying to take it off quickly and pulled England's pants down before his. He took a moment to look at England's body admiring how beautiful his skin looked and just started to lick at England's entrance.

"AH! N-no not th-there! It's d-dirty!" England moaned and started to pant, after 2 more minutes of America licking his entrance he just looked up and moved. He alined his erect member with England's entrance and pushed in slowly. England winced at the pain and started to tear up. He felt like he was being teared in half. America saw this and kissed his eyes and whispered relaxing and ensuring words to the older blonde. After fully sheathing himself in America waited to get used to the tight entrance.

"Oh..god..Artie you're so tight babe!" America said feeling like he was in heaven from all the tightness England's ass had. He dreamed of this day when he would finally lose his virginity to England, for you see America knew that from the first time he felt any sexual desire it was for England. He wanted to know if he was England's first but thought that he would ask later.

"You're so big Alfred! You..can..mo-move now." England said wincing slightly as America started to trust in slowly. After sometime America started to move faster and deeper, he was trying to find his lovers 'special spot' and knew he struck it when England screamed his name.

"ALFRED! THERE! MORE!" England said trying to meet with America's trusts. America happily did what he was told and trusted deeper and abused his sweet spot for about 5 more minutes before he felt England's walls clamp around his member telling him he was close to cumming. He held England's base ad he was about to cum because he wanted them to cum together. After 2 more trusts he came with England. England felt warm seed full him up and spilled his own on both their chest's painting them white. After 2 minutes of resting against each other England along with America put their clothes back on. England was still blushing as America smirking at having his way with him, He speed more when he realized that they were in that parking lot for 30 minutes. He finally got to the airport and told America to stay seated in the car while he went to pick up Mexico. America reluctantly stayed put but smirked as he had the image of England screaming his name and panting with a blush painted on his face. He got another erection just from the thought of England being on all fours sticking his ass out in front of him begging to be fulled with his cum. He put his hand in his pants and started rubbing himself while he waited for England to come back with Mexico.

~~~~~~~ Inside the Airport~~~~~~~~

England all but ran to the 32 b gate on the west side of the airport. As he got there he saw that were all the private planes landed one had just landed and it had a signature U.N. Secret logo and knew it was Mexico's. As England approached the waiting room he heard the familiar laugh that was so fulled with happiness and cheerful no matter what situation Mexico was in. Mexico saw England and ran over to him and pulled him into a bear hug. It's always surprising how strong Mexico was, especially because he looked like he was skinny and barely looked like he could lift 50 lbs.

"Arthur! Hola hombre! Perdon por la apurada pero ese maldito perro casi me capturo! Jajajaja pero ni un solo tarrado como el me puede capturar!" Mexico said laughing hugging England and smiled as he patted his head.

"Hey Daniel, anyway let's go Alfred's waiting for us in the car." England said hoisting Mexico on to his shoulder laughing as Mexico yelled at him for it. He knew if he really wanted to stop he would get off himself because he was stronger but he let himself be carried.

"Wait! Why does he have to take us!" Mexico pouted looking at England who just simply smiled.

"Well he did drive me here because I was worried so he kind of has to take us home lad." England said flicking Mexico's forehead with his index finger. To this Mexico just pouted even more and looked so innocent, he appeared to be 17 in human years but was around 200 years old. He had faced so many hard ships from all his people's decisions good and bad but always showed that he was happy and cheery like most of his people where when it was the holidays.

"Fine! Pero ese guey me debe un churro!" Mexico said huffing and puffing and England only smiled. They finally got out of the airport and headed to the car. When they found it America was just sleeping soundly. England and Mexico had smirks growing on their faces and started shaking the car. America woke up instantly and was scared, he was starting to cry when he heard laughter out side. He looked out the window and saw both England and Mexico lying on the floor laughing. He started blushing as he saw that both countries were making the car shake. He got out of the car and shoved them in, the two countries were still laughing until America turned on the car and changed the radio to a station that was playing baby by Justin bebier.

_And I was like, baby, baby, baby, no~_

_baby, baby, baby, oh~_

_Thought you'd always be mine!_

"GAH! Stop America! It hurts my ears!" England yelled curling up in the seat along with Mexico who was trying to bury his head into England's lap causing America to get a little jealous.

"DIOS MIO! America! PARA ME DUELE LOS OIDOS!" Mexico screamed at America and England nodded pulling him closer to him so they could block out the sound.

"Fine...there but now you guy's know what happens when you try to scare me!" America said grinning at them still feeling jealous especially when Mexico was still being hugged by England.

"Fine you sodding git! But you should never do that again if you still want to have Florida!" England said smirking as America shuddered visibly.

"Orale guey estas juntado con este puto?" Mexico said looking at England who blushed and America who looked like he didn't know what Mexico said.

"English please dude." America said looking at Mexico who just shacked his head looking at England mentally saying '_You translate I won't bother' _England sighed and just translated.

"America he said dude you're together with this bitch?" England said patting Mexico's head who just shrugged and buckled in. America was red. No I mean blood red. First is was from embarrassment but now was going to anger. He was about to snap at Mexico when he spoke.

"America just shut up and take us to Arthur's home we still need to talk." Mexico said in a now serious voice that no one but his siblings new he had.

"No Mexico I will not let you drag Iggy into your problems any-" America was cut off by a slap from Mexico.

"Mira idiota. I did not want to drag Arthur into this but don't pretend you have nothing to do with this. You also have a problem with it just that your goddamn leaders haven't betrayed you." Mexico spat at him venomously and England hugged him because he saw tears coming from his eyes. He knew that he was going through pain because his people are now under attack from a massacre from the _carteles_.

"Iggy! Why are you helping him! He slapped me!" America cried out to England but was meet with a harsh stare.

"America you have no fucking clue whats happening so I might as well tell you you fucking oblivious American. Mexico is currently dealing with a massacre of his people by the drug traffickers. Now shut up and drive us back to my house. I need to cast a spell on him to give his people protection." England snapped at him.

"Oh..okay..sorry" America answered driving quickly to England's house. The drive was silent except for the occasional whispers England gave to Mexico casting sleeping spells for the younger nation. They finally got to the house and England opened the door rushing to his bedroom to lay down Mexico. He called out his fairy friends to cast a spell for a sweet dream while he went to get his book of spells. He ran so quickly he didn't even see America sitting in his kitchen. England ran back upstairs and casted a spell that calmed down Mexico, he thanked the fairies who simply kissed his cheek in return and disappeared. He finally went down stairs and saw that America was waiting for him.

"Iggy I'm sorry for how I acted...will you forgive me?" America said giving a kicked puppy look at England who just went over to him and kissed his lips chastely.

"Whatever love but just be more sensitive next time, if you want to you can be in charge of my body tonight." England whispered seductively into America's ears who pounced on him.

"Arthur you'll wake up tomorrow feeling nothing but pain in your ass. And I will promise you that." America said huskily into the older blondes ear.

Oh and boy did he mean that. (Kesesesesesese cockblock till next chapter!)

**Author's notes: Kesesesese oh such cock block until the next update! Oh yeah don't own nothin but I wish I could!**

**Translations:  
**

**pero ya no puedo pararlos! Me estan fuersando para ser esto! : but I cant stop them any more! they are forcing me to do this!  
**

**Narcos : slang for drug traffickers**

** Perdon tengo que ir ello- : Sorry but I have to go the-**

** Perdon Inglaterra : Sorry England  
**

**Gracias Inglaterra, Te veo ayi : Thank you England, I'll see you there**

**Arthur! Hola hombre! Perdon por la apurada pero ese maldito perro casi me capturo! Jajajaja pero ni un solo tarrado como el me puede capturar! : Arthur! HI man! Sorry for the rush but that damn dog almost captured me! hahahahaha but not one retard like him can capture me!  
**

**Pero ese guey me debe un churro! : But that guy owes me a churro!  
**

**DIOS MIO! : OH MY GOD!  
**

**PARA ME DUELE LOS OIDOS! : STOP MY EARS HURT!  
**

**Mira idiota : Look idiot  
**


End file.
